


Kittenish conundrums

by ladyprydian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat, Catlock, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Falka's (aka: <a href="http://katzensprotte.tumblr.com/">katzensprotte</a> on Tumblr)'s work of art found <a href="http://katzensprotte.tumblr.com/post/111489057383/screams">here</a>. </p>
<p>It was too cute to not drabble.</p>
<p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittenish conundrums

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly with no beta or brit-pick. Mind there's about two lines of dialog and it's what... maybe a couple hundred words. Originally posted to my tumblr, but archived here so I don't lose it completely.

Mycroft excused himself from his very important meeting with Puddle-of-Sunshine when he heard the small plaintive cry of “Mii!”

Sherlock was into something again, but Mycroft couldn’t really scold him. He adored his little brother, he adored how when his brother couldn’t quite manage something all of his fur would puff up and his tail would go ramrod straight. It was amusing to find such strong rage in something so small and fluffy.

“Mii!”

Mycroft heard the mewl again and made his way to the front hall. Stairs were the trickiest thing for Sherlock. The stairs in the house were bare hard wood, glossy and slick. Sherlock was small enough that when he jumped his front paws would reach the step; he might even get his chin on as well. But the riser was too high for his leap and he would be stuck clinging to the lip risking a tumble back to the ground.

The fall wasn’t that far, but Sherlock couldn’t stand failing.

Whereas Mycroft, couldn’t help but grin when he saw his brother, in full on puff, clinging to the step. Fuming at his lack of ability and need for his brother. Mycroft knew that his time with helping his brother up the stairs was drawing to a close. Soon Sherlock would be able to manage the leap himself. Sooner still, he wouldn’t have to leap at all. 

Carefully ne nudged aside the soft blue collar Sherlock insisted on wearing each day and plucked him from the step by the scruff of his neck. Sherlock immediately went limp, refusing to help Mycroft in any way, by becoming nothing but a dead weight in his jaws.

Grinning to himself, Mycroft padded up the stairs.


End file.
